Future Android 17
|manga debut = "Trunks The History - The Lone Warrior" |anime debut = Cameo: "Mystery Revealed" Full Appearance: "Ghosts from Tomorrow" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks |Race = Earthling/Android |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 785 Age 780Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect = Future Dr. Gero (creator) Future Android 18 (twin sister) |Counterparts = Android 17 Hell Fighter 17 Super 17 }} , once , is the alternate timeline counterpart of Android 17 but is more cruel than the one seen in the main timeline, and is bent on doing nothing but destroying and killing. Along with his sister Future Android 18, he serves as one of the main antagonists of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. Appearance Similar to his main timeline self before his reappearance in Dragon Ball Super, where his appearance had drastically changed, and throughout his life, Future Android 17 has shoulder-length black hair that comes out from the middle, as opposed to his sister's, which came out from the left side, (his present counterpart's hairstyle had been altered for Super, instead having his hair come out from the right) and thin blue eyes. He has two gold hoop earrings. He wears an orange bandana around his neck. He wears a short-sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo with a long-sleeve white shirt underneath. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans, which have a tear just above his left knee, with another belt just below the first with a gun holster and a pouch. He completes his attire with green socks and blue and white shoes. Personality In contrast to his main timeline self, who was very rebellious, and had a desire of being carefree and independent, and is quite cocky and confident of his abilities, Future Android 17, alongside his sister, is extremely sociopathic and cruel, taking joy in killing and destruction. According to them, the two sibling androids' personalities is the direct result of Dr. Gero's attempts at programming them to hate humans as part of his bid to conquer the world. In contrast to Android 17, who desires to live independently on his own, solo and carefree, without anyone ordering him around, contributing to his rebellious personality, Future 17 has always been around with and cared about absolutely nothing but his sister throughout his life, they were never separated since their activation, and are always seen together. They are known to be extremely unfair in combat, helping his sister when she becomes overwhelmed, and not letting their opponents heal or escape alive when incapacitated, wanting to kill them very quickly. When Future Trunks kills his sister in front of him, he is filled with both disbelief and fear, but his sorrow turned to hatred and vows to make him pay for his sister's death, but Trunks asks him if life is all about them, his fear left him wide open, allowing Trunks to bring the artificial abomination to justice with a single energy blast. Future Android 17 also possess some former personality traits of his present counterpart, such as being a rebel-without-a-cause trait (only to a destructive degree) childish recklessness, and cockiness in battle. However, he, like his sister, are the same in most ways, aside from malevolent, they are also nonchalant, not swayed by anything that Future Gohan or Future Trunks says, all these traits make him the polar opposite of his present counterpart. It is implied that 17 and 18's hatred of humanity was programmed into them by Future Dr. Gero before his death at their hands which likely contributed to their sociopathic personalities as it essentially robbed them of their humanity, compassion, and empathy thus Future 17 and his sister are essential victims of Future Dr. Gero's experiments. However, their hatred only extends to Future Dr. Gero (whom they refuse to serve and despise like their main timeline counterparts) and humanity as they are shown to accept Future Android 16 as a comrade in Xenoverse 2 due to him being a fellow Android, though Future 17 tries to convince Future 16 to forget about Future Dr. Gero's programming to kill Future Gohan and have fun though this is due to him preferring they take their time in dealing with Future Gohan rather than eliminating him quickly. Apparently this programming to hate humanity was never implemented by Dr. Gero into their main timeline counterparts due to him moving on to Android 19 and his own conversion into Android 20 as he only activated 17 and 18 in the main timeline out of desperation. Biography Background Future Lapis and Future Lazuli's lives were exactly the same as their main counterparts: they were notorious delinquents, until at some point in time, Future Dr. Gero kidnapped the siblings and then transformed them into Androids 17 and 18, programming them to hate humans as part of his world domination bid; they rebel against him and the doctor is forced to shut them down, and during this time he is focusing on his ultimate android creation, so one day it would absorb them and become a perfect fighting machine. Six months after the death of Goku in Age 766, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are released by Future Dr. Gero to kill Goku as part of his plot for revenge. According to Cell's flashback, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are wandering through Dr. Gero's Laboratory as Gero is working on his "ultimate android". Future Android 17 counters Future Dr. Gero by saying he is the ultimate android while Future Android 18 knocks over some glass. Gero attempts to use his remote, but Android 17 decapitates him. As Gero's decapitated head says that his "ultimate android creation" will absorb them, Future Android 18 blasts Gero's head. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga In "Ghosts from Tomorrow", Future Android 17 makes a cameo when Future Trunks mentions to Cell how the Androids have caused devastation and destruction in his timeline killing any vulnerable human that gets in their way during a flashback. The Androids then proceed to kill the Z fighters one by one, leaving only Future Gohan and Future Trunks as the only warriors left to face them. Future Gohan tells Future Trunks to stay back as he's about to fight the Androids. In the flashback, Gohan battles with Android 18 first, and is punched several times before he is kicked into a nearby building. Future Trunks then steps in for Future Gohan as Future Android 18 prepares to fire a blast at Future Gohan but is quickly blasted away after he slashes a few strands of her hair with his sword. Future Gohan then knocks away Future Android 18 but Future Android 17 quickly intervenes knocking Future Gohan into a rockpile. Future Android 18 then fires a blast at Future Gohan but Future Gohan quickly dodges it, flies up and uses his Masenko, quickly blinding the Androids. After the attack, the Androids quickly emerge out of rubble. They realize that Future Gohan and Future Trunks have hidden somewhere within their vicinity, so they decide to blow up the area to draw them out of hiding. The next scene shows Gohan and Trunks charging at the Androids, but nothing beyond this is seen other than a large explosion and Trunks' narrative describing his mentor's death and how he was the only one to survive against them forcing his mother to invent a time machine so he can travel back in time to alter the events that happened in his future. Trunks finally returns to his own time after the defeat of Cell in the main timeline, and with his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, knows he has more than enough power to finally kill the androids. While the androids are attacking Parsley City, Android 17 ends up murdering a boy that Android 18 thought was cute, causing her to become very upset at 17 and not talk to him, and later attempts to kill an old man, the boy's father, after the latter tries to shoot 17 in order to avenge his son. In the Japanese and Kai dubs, as well as the manga, the source of 18's anger is because she lost at a video game. Before he can kill the man (in the anime only, in the manga, he kills the old man just before Trunks arrived) Trunks arrives declaring that he is going to cause their end. Android 17 insists on just playing with Trunks instead of killing him, but Android 18 furiously attacks him, only to prove no match for his new found power. Android 17 soon joins the fight, and the two attempt to attack the mighty Super Saiyan. Trunks effortlessly dodges and blocks both of their hits, and eventually singles out Android 18, who he obliterates with a powerful attack. Android 17 remains paralyzed by fear and in disbelief. He is at first completely disbelieving that his sister just died, then his horrified sorrow turns to anger as he vows to make Trunks pay for the deed (in Kai and the manga, he asks Trunks how he became so strong without importing that his sister had just been killed). Trunks, however, asks 17 if the other people they had killed mattered, if their lives had been worth something. Trunks then charges Android 17 and knocks him down with a powerful kick to the jaw. Showing no mercy, Trunks blows the prone 17 to bits with a powerful energy blast, killing the evil android, and ultimately ending the threat of the android twins, and finally avenging Gohan, although there is still one more android to stop: Cell. ''Dragon Ball Super'' In a flashback in the "Extra Edition 1" bonus chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, Future Androids 17 and 18 are shown fighting the Z Fighters. "Future" Trunks Saga Future Android 17 and his sister appear in Future Trunks' retelling of how he destroyed the Androids in a flashback to Trunks. Both their souls were destroyed when Future Zeno erased the timeline to kill Zamasu. However, due to Whis warning Future Beerus and Future Whis of the threat posed by Future Zamasu and Future Beerus' death due to the death of Future Shin during the future timeline's Majin Buu conflict, a new Future Timeline is created in which their souls continue to exist though they remain dead as they had already been killed by Future Trunks at that point. Cell's Timeline In Cell's timeline, Future Trunks uses a Shut Down Remote that was created from the Android blueprints he found in Dr. Gero's lab to successfully destroy Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. Shortly later, Future Trunks is killed by Cell, who steals his Time Machine to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 in the past. Film Appearances ''The History of Trunks'' Future Androids 17 and 18 head off to Amenbo Island, where they begin their reign of destruction. Soon after, coming to the defense of the inhabitants, the Dragon Team challenge the ruthless killing machines. Future Android 17 kills Future Vegeta with a hard knee to the gut followed by a Photon Flash. He kills Future Yamcha with a kick to the neck followed by a Photon Flash too, and Future Krillin afterwards. The androids kill Future Piccolo, Future Tien Shinhan, and Future Chiaotzu as well. The Z Fighters are unable to be wished back to life as the Dragon Balls become permanently unusable due to Future Piccolo's death, which also kills Future Kami. Thirteen years later, in Age 780, the androids still continue to cause havoc across the Earth, killing off more than half of the planet's population. During one instance, Future 17 and Future 18 attack Purple City and proceed to cause a swath of destruction to it, including completely obliterating the then-recently restored art district. Future 17 murders a department store owner, resulting in Future 18 telling him off due to her actually wanting to spare him that time. Eventually, Future 17 begins driving a hovercar recklessly throughout the city, running over various innocents in the process before being instructed to leave by his sister, ditching the car just as it was headed towards a gas station ensuring further destruction. The Androids' next attack is on an amusement park called Super World. Future Gohan (the only surviving Z Fighter from thirteen years ago and now a Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks fly over Super World to face the Androids, and Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight and proceeds to battle Android 17. Gohan (as a Super Saiyan) seemingly gains the upper hand, and Android 18 is forced to step in and help her brother in battle. Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before she can deliver the finishing attack to Trunks, Android 18 is attacked by Gohan, who saves Trunks and attempts to hide in the ruins of the park. In an attempt to draw them out of hiding, the androids bomb the entire area. Gohan and Trunks remain hidden, but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which is blown off in the bombing. Android 17 later reveals (manga-only) that he did not even use half of his overall power to commit this action. ‎ One day, the androids attack Pepper Town, a city close to where Gohan and Trunks are resting. Gohan ambushes the androids and the battle begins. Despite his handicap, Gohan is able to fight off both of the androids for a short time. However, he is soon quickly overwhelmed, and is knocked down into the street. The androids then proceed to launch a barrage of energy blasts like machine guns from the sky, which kills Gohan. The two fly off, and Trunks awakes when his mentor's life force disappears. Trunks finds Gohan's corpse in a pool of bloody water. The loss of his best friend causes his anger to explode, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. ‎ Three more years pass, now in Age 783, Trunks finds himself the only warrior left capable of defeating the androids. One day, in a fit of rage, Trunks decides to head off and attempt to defeat the androids who are attacking Bridgetown. However, upon his arrival, the androids quickly dominate him. They then begin to toy with the young warrior, swatting and kicking him around effortlessly. To finish him off, Android 17 watches as Android 18 prepares a large energy blast which she launches at Trunks. However, he survives, and later uses a Time Machine to head off 20 years into the past to warn Goku and the others of the impending android threat. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Xenoverse'' In an altered history of Age 783 created by Towa empowering Future 17 and his sister with Dark Magic turning him into Dark Future Android 17. Together with his sister they manage to overpower Future Trunks as part of Towa's plan to kill Future Trunks, causing his future self, Xeno Trunks to cease to exist creating a massive time distortion. This puts Xeno Trunks into an ephemeral state where he slowly begins to fade from existence. The Future Warrior is dispatched to Age 783 to protect Future Trunks. Together Future Trunks and the Warrior manage to drive off Future 17 and Future 18. However Towa appears and reveals to the Future Warrior that she made two changes to Future Trunks' timeline and the Warrior has only managed to fix one, leaving them with little time to fix the other. After Towa leaves, the Warrior is approached by Demigra who offers to transport them to the second change. With little alternative the Warrior agrees and is transported to Age 785 just as Future Trunks is returning from the Cell Games. There they find that Towa managed to speed up the growth of Future Cell, allowing him to absorb 17 and 18 to achieve his Perfect form in the future timeline without Future Trunks' interference. Future Perfect Cell then confronts Future Trunks as returns to Age 780. Fortunately the Future Warrior arrives to protect Future Trunks from Future Cell and together they manage to destroy the Perfect Bio-Android, killing both Future 17 and Future 18 in the process, thus bring peace to Future Trunks' timeline. ''Xenoverse 2'' ;A Desperate Future Saga Trunks: Xeno looks at the scroll for Age 780 and watches his master Future Gohan's confrontation with Future 17 & 18, along with his own transformation into a Super Saiyan after finding Gohan's lifeless body. However Mira and Towa reactivate Future Android 16 and send him to kill Future Gohan before his death at the hands of Future 17 and 18 in Age 780. The Future Warrior is sent by Chronoa and Old Kai to protect Future Gohan, while Trunks: Xeno is forced to remain behind as it is a dangerous for Trunks: Xeno to fix alterations in his own timeline's history. The Future Warrior and Future Gohan manage to defeat Future 16 but are confronted by Mira. This causes Trunks: Xeno to disobey Chronoa and travel to Age 780 to protect his mentor and the Warrior from Mira. Together the 3 manage to overpower Mira, forcing him to retreat. Reuniting with his mentor, causes Trunks: Xeno to seriously consider joining his mentor in fighting 17 & 18, despite the fact that it will alter history and is a violation of everything the Time Patrol stands for. However the Warrior and Future Gohan manage to convince Trunks: Xeno not to go through with it and Future Gohan having figured out he is destined to die, willing goes off to his death, confident that Future Trunks will bring peace to their world. Trunks: Xeno returns to Age 852 and is given some time off by Chronoa who notes she had been careless as she failed to realize how hard Future Gohan's death was for him. In Age 785, Towa sends the rebuilt Future 16 to kill Future Trunks and assists Future Cell in absorbing Future 17 and Future 18 as she had when she previously attempted to alter that point in history. However the Future Warrior and Future Trunks manage to destroy both Future 16 and Future Cell, which results in the death of both Future 17 and Future 18, bringing peace the future timeline. Afterwards Trunks: Xeno silently observes Future Gohan's final battle against Future 17 and Future 18, who kill him resulting in teenage Future Trunks' transformation into a Super Saiyan after finding Gohan's body, restoring the timeline. However, it is suggested that Future Gohan's speech to Future 17 & 18 from The History of Trunks was a direct result of his encounter with Trunks: Xeno as it was not present when Trunks: Xeno first looked at the scroll and it is revealed that Chronoa and Old Kai allowed it to slip by as Future Gohan went to his death as he was supposed to and out of respect for both Trunks: Xeno and Future Gohan's bond. ;Unknown History Saga An alternated history of Age 780 is created due to a natural time distortion caused by Towa's Distorted Time Eggs, that produces a history change brought on by Trunks: Xeno's desire to save his master Future Gohan from being killed by Future 17 and Future 18. As a result, Trunks: Xeno defies Chronoa and joins Future Gohan in combating the Androids. Though Future Android 17 is confused by Trunks' sudden growth (as he is unaware that Trunks: Xeno is the adult future counterpart of the present teenage Future Trunks), the cocky Future 17 claims that he is still helpless even growing a few inches. During the battle, Future Gohan manages to access some of his hidden power in order to protect Trunks: Xeno, allowing him and Trunks to overpower and kill both Future Android 17 & 18 in Age 780. This creates a new alternate time where Future Gohan and Trunks: Xeno team up to create a better Future timeline using Trunks' knowledge of various threats such as Future Cell and Future Majin Buu (it is left unclear if Chronoa chose to fix and/or erase this timeline, or if she benevolently allowed it to remain as a separate alternate Future timeline). ''Dokkan Battle'' ;Special Event - Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission In the Dokkan Battle and SDBHWM crossover event which tells the story of SDBHWM, Beat and the Time Patrol are dealing with the anomalies created by the rogue ex-Time Patroller and former Galactic Patrolman Sealas. One of these anomalies results in an alternate version of the Project Zero Mortals conflict, where Future Android 17 & 18 join forces with Universe 6's Legendary Assassin Future Hit against the evil Goku Black. After inflicting damage on Black, he simply notes the pain will make him stronger causing the twins refer to him as an unpleasant being due to his tenacity as Goku Black transforms into Super Saiyan Rosé. Though Black was formidable in the original timeline, thanks to the Hero Switch, the Time Patrollers Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta are able to join the battle tipping the scales in their favor. Unfortunately Sealas and his creation Ahms appear and despite the combined efforts of the twins, Future Hit, Beat, Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, and even Goku Black, Sealas, and Ahms prove to be much stronger and Future Hit is badly injured. Future Android 17 notes Ahms is similar to Androids like him and his sister though the gap in power between them is disheartening. Sealas goads Goku Black into confronting him allowing Ahms to absorb him and the injured Future Hit, transforming into his third form. Power ;Manga and Anime Future Trunks states to the Z Fighters that the androids in his timeline are not nearly as strong as the ones released in the main timeline. Future Gohan is also seemingly able to overtake each of them separately, but when they team up, he becomes quickly overwhelmed, although in the manga and original Japanese version, Future 17 states that he did not even use half of his power to fight Future Gohan. When Future Trunks returns to his timeline, he effortlessly overpowers them both. According to Future Bulma and Present Android 17, after fighting Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Future Goku would have beaten the Androids should they had ever met, as he never stopped training even at peace. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Future 17 states that he did not even use half of his power to fight Future Gohan. In Xenoverse 2, Future Android 17 and his sister are strong enough to make Future Gohan fear for the life of Trunks: Xeno when he came to assist Gohan in the altered timeline of Age 780. However this proved to be their undoing as it allowed Future Gohan to tap into his hidden power (which often surfaced when Gohan was enraged) while in his Future Super Saiyan form, allowing him to overpower and destroy both Androids with Trunks: Xeno's assistance. Future 17 also believed that he and 18 were strong enough to take on the two Super Saiyans though he was presumably unaware of the power of Trunks: Xeno as he was unaware that Trunks was from another timeline, one in which he had already destroyed the Androids. He was also unaware that Gohan's rage would cause his hidden power to surface which made him stronger than he would have been historically. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki through the use of wings or special mechanisms. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Dead End Bullet' - The user raises their hands and leans backward as they produces a bright light around their body, and then they leans forward to fire several yellow energy waves, inflicting a great deal of damage. **'Accel Dance' – This "ultimate attack" starts with Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 relentlessly beating their opponent together, and then knocking them into the ground. They siblings then rise into the air and combine their Dead End Bullet and Dead End Rain. *'Endgame' – When the opponent attempts to attack, Android 17 says "It's all just a game" as he palm strikes the opponent's stomach before roundhouse kicking the opponent away, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Finger Beam' – The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. *'Flip Cyclone' – Future Android 17 flips backwards while dodging enemy attacks, and attacks the opponent with a forward kick. Used in his first on-screen fight with Future Gohan. Named in ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – The user creates a sphere of energy and then fires it at the opponent, inflicting greater damage than the normal energy sphere. The Full Power Energy Ball can also be fired more than once at a time. *'Non-stop Violence' – Back-to-back, the two Androids fire the Photon Flash and High-Pressure Energy Wave simultaneously at their opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Photon Flash' – First, Android 17 puts his hand forward and charges a golden-yellow energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave against the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. *'Power Blitz' – The user draws their hand back and charges a swirling pink/blue energy sphere. They then brings their hand forward and fires the sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Android Barrier' – Future 17's Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Super Electric Strike' – Future 17's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Side Bridge' - One of Future 17's Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Smile Charge' - One of Future 17's Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Freedom Kick' - One of Future 17's Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Rage Saucer' - A Rush attack used by Future Android 17 while under of Villainous Mode in Xenoverse. Forms and Transformations Villainous Mode Android 17 is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. While using this power up his eyes glow red, and he gains a purple and black aura. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Shigeru Nakahara *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Ted Cole **Funimation dub: Chuck Huber **AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand *Latin American Spanish dub: Genaro Vásquez, Enrique Mederos (episode 194) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Figueira Júnior *Italian dubs: Stefano Onofri (original dub), Patrizio Prata (2003 re-dub) *German dub: Marius Clarén *French dub: Éric Legrand *Hebrew dub: Yuval Segal *Greek dub: Rafaello Georgitsis Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Future Android 17 vs. Future Vegeta (Super Saiyan) (Flashback) *Future Android 17 vs. Future Krillin (Flashback) *Future Android 17 vs. Future Yamcha (Flashback) *Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 vs. Future Trunks and Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) (Flashback) ;Dragon Ball Super ;Manga *Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 vs. Future Piccolo, Future Tien Shinhan, Future Krillin and Future Vegeta ;Films *Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 vs. Future Piccolo, Future Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Yamcha, Future Tien Shinhan, and Future Krillin *Future Android 17 vs. Future Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) *Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 vs. Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Future Android 18 vs. Future Trunks *Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 vs. Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) List of Characters Killed by Future Android 17 *Future Vegeta - Killed by 17's Photon Flash (series) or by a kick to the stomach (special). *Future Yamcha - Killed by a ki blast through the stomach (series) or by a swift kick to the neck (special). *Future Krillin - Killed by 17's Photon Flash (series) or by a combined finger beam with Android 18 (series). *Future Chiaotzu - Killed by either Future Android 17 or Future Android 18. *Roughly 2/3rd of the world's population. *Future Gohan - Killed by Accel Dance. Trivia *Future Android 17's first cameos in "Mystery Revealed" during Future Trunks' warning about the Androids, initially depicted him as a white ghostlike monstrous looking Android with red eyes along with another Android appearing the same but a later cameo in this episode depicted him as a large muscular blue Android with red eyes as he kills Gero by crushing his body with a punch. The second cameo is later shown again in "Double Trouble for Goku". *During his first fight with Super Saiyan Trunks, in the Funimation dub, Future Android 17 mocks Trunks (with his sword) by saying "I see your point", which is ironic as the same is said by Imperfect Cell shortly before he absorbs his present timeline counterpart. *When Android 17 fights Future Trunks and Future Gohan in most video games, he has special dialogs with them, but no matter which outfit he wears, he says things that his future self says to them, as if the player is Future 17 himself, however, it's because of their similarities in appearance between the two, and Future 17 is referred to as simply "Android 17" rather than adding "Future" to differentiate him from his present self. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Androide 17 do Futuro es:Androide Número 17 del Futuro Alternativo Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Future Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Cyborgs Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who have been Erased